Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to fin field effect transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit (IC) made up of a plurality of Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs or MOS transistors for short). Reducing the size and design rule of such a semiconductor device, i.e., increasing the degree of integration of the semiconductor device, may thus require a scaling-down of MOS transistors. However, such a scaling-down of MOS transistors may lead to degradation in operational characteristics of the semiconductor device. Accordingly, research is being conducted on various techniques aimed at manufacturing highly integrated semiconductor devices that can offer better performance.